Six Years
by AllOverTheWorld
Summary: In 2001 Michael left Fiona and in 2007 she got a call from Miami but what happened during those six years? Things happened that defined them both...what drove Fiona to New York? What really happened in Afghanistan? REVIVED!
1. GoingGoingGone

"_I know your trained to pick up and leave in thirty minutes or less but" she said as she walked away from the last packed box._

"_It's not easy for everyone." He said it the accent that had first drawn her to him, totally Irish but with something different that pulled her to him, it seemed like a millennia ago. She knew exactly what he was referring to, that time six years ago, that time that still felt like yesterday, the time that was always in the back of her mind, serving as a reminder not to get to close. _

_**New York 2007.**_

_It was the perfect get away for Fiona and after the events of the past years she needed to get lost in the tourism. She spent the first week spending money on anything and everything that caught her fancy in the stores. After drowning herself in clothing she moved on to Broadway and with a different show every night that occupied her for two weeks. Three weeks into her vacation she decided took her first job: the middle woman for an arms deal just outside the city limits._

_After that New York had a whole different spin for her. By night she did arms deals mostly, started making a name for her and by day she did side jobs for people that needed help. She got a strange satisfaction from helping people out with their problems…plus it was a reason to explode things and if the situation asked for it…shoot people. _

_It was a Friday and she was currently in a free zone, she had no shipments coming and no clients to help, so he decided it was time to splurge a little. She was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a form fitting white tank top along with a new pair of wedges she had bought last week. Walking out of her apartment she hailed a taxi and directed it to Times Square. _

_Half an hour later she was cursing the idiotic drivers of the American roads. Traffic was a b*tch on Friday evenings but at least she paid by the mile and not by the minute. Suddenly her phone went off. This aws not unusual because she was building up a reputation for helping people but this was different. This phone was not a number she gave out to anyone. In fact, she was pretty sure the only person who still had this phone was…him. _

_After a moment of digging in her purse she pulled out the phone. She stared at it for a second. She had kept it all these years hoping for this moment and now that it had come she wasn't sure if what to do "Hello." She said _

_The woman on the other end of the line sounded hysterical "Hello! Are you" there was a brief pause "Fiona Glenanne?" _

"_Yes, who is this?" _

"_I am at a hotel in Miami. A man was dumped here and you are listed as his emergency contact. His ID says he is Michael Westin." _

_Her heart froze and the taxi cab she was in seemed a million miles away "What?" she whispered, after all these years she was still his emergency contact? _

"_You are his emergency contact and you need to get to Miami now!" her voice was more urgent every time she spoke. _

"_Is he dying?" she asked not sure if she wanted the answer. _

"_I don't think so he is just unconscious but he has been for a while. You need to get here." _

_Fiona took a deep breath, this was it. She could continue on to Times Square or go to the airport book a rushed flight to Miami and see Michael "Driver, take me to the airport." She said suddenly. Fiona had been waiting for this moment for six years and now she was hours away from a reunion with the man who had lied to her, loved her then left her. It was going to be interesting. _

**Ireland 2001 **

If Fiona had to choose one emotion that was currently swarming around her like some bees it would be anger. She was angry. She was angry at him for fooling her in the first place with that stupid accent. She was angry at herself for falling for him. She was angry that she had thought it would ever work. She was angry that he had left her with no note, no explanation. He had just hopped up and left in the middle of the night, like the spying bastard he was. She was angry that she had allowed herself to get too close. However most of all she was angry that he had been able to just up and leave from this life they had shared, like none of it had mattered to him.

Fiona tried to purge herself of his memory but it wouldn't work. Every time she closed her eyes his handsome face with his dark brown hair and matching dark eyes popped into her mind like an annoying bug she couldn't swat away. She remembered the feel of his hand as he traced small circles on her back when she was sick. Even more prominent was the sound of his breath, quite and even on the nights when nightmares of Claire's death kept her awake. She remembered the gun he had given her in Germany, it had only been a month or so ago but it seemed like an eternity.

Had he been giving it to her as a parting present? As she thought back on the past weeks it seemed like every moment they shared had been part of some sign that he was leaving, a sign she had missed. Had she been that oblivious? Had she really allowed herself to get that carried away in his world that she missed all the signs? Examples rushed forward eager to prove how stupid she had been, and even worse was that she couldn't stop them. Each memory was like a dagger, ice cold and merciless, as it stabbed through her already broken heart.

The warm water pounding her back felt amazingly comforting but could do nothing to stop the memories from coming and going. As she rinsed the last of the apple scented conditioner from her hair she realized it had been his favorite, she almost rinsed it out and used the mango one instead but it would be a waste of time. Stepping out of the shower she wrapped her hair in a pale green towel and then wrapped her body in a towel of a similar color. She began to rub the towel up and down her legs, drying them as quickly as possible, when suddenly there was a knock on her apartment door and her heart leapt. He had come back! He hadn't actually left her! Granted there would be a lot of explaining to do but in the end she would forgive him for leaving her without notice and seemingly without cause.

Fiona attempted to dress as quickly as possible but her jeans stuck to her still wet legs and it took a good minute to pull them all the way up. As she slipped the form fitting tank top over her dripping hair she decided she would deal with that later. Running out of her bathroom she was about to reach the door when there was a crash and a loud thump. Instinctively Fiona reached for the gun she had tucked in her jeans. Holding it out she approached the door only to be met with a gun in her face "Connor?" she said putting the gun away "What did you do to my door?" she nearly shouted, all other emotions currently lost as she looked down at her door. It was lying on the floor in two pieces.

Connor looked away sheepishly as Rory, Keenan , Riley and Sean all stepped over the door and into her apartment "And you brought the entire family?" she asked "Jesus Connor."

"Look, I'm sorry about your door but we needed to know you were alright." Connor started but Fi interrupted

"Well I'm just cheery so why don't you five go and get me a new door now that you know I'm all safe and sound." She glared at all of them.

Connor took a step towards Fiona and crossed his arms "Fiona, you haven't talked to any of us in three days and I'm pretty sure the recent explosions probably have something to do with you." Before she could use her usual lie her continued "And considering they were in a remote field I'm pretty sure you were letting off steam rather than actually doing business."

"I was checking out some prototypes for a compound." She lied quickly

"They were all C4 detonated." Rory said from the side

Fiona turned on him "Have you been following me around or something? I'm not six, I can handle myself."

"Where's McBride?" Connor asked

Fiona paused, this is what they had come for, they hadn't trusted Michael from the moment they had meant him "Working." She said, it was the truth but not the whole truth. For some reason Fiona couldn't give them the blood they were looking for, she couldn't tell them what Michael had done to her, to them.

"Where?" he persisted

"Why?" she asked, deflecting

"Just answer the question." He said smoothly

"I don't know." She admitted

"So he didn't tell you or he just left?"

"Why are you interrogating me?" Fiona retorted

"Because none of us have seen you this angry since" he paused "Since Claire died. We just want to make sure you're alright."

The jab about Claire stirred more emotions than she cared to deal with at the current time so she played it off "Well, as I said before, I'm just perfect. So buzz off and get me a new door before Caitlyn's damn cats wander in here."

Connor sighed, not believing a word of what his youngest sibling said "If you say so."

Fiona glared after her five older brothers and watched as Sean attempted to place the door back in its frame "Just leave it." Fiona said, out of all over her brothers she and Sean had been the closest. He had been there when Claire had been murdered and he had been there when O' Neal had sworn revenge after she sent him a box of squirt guns instead of the shipment he was expecting. Out of all of her brothers, Sean had been the only one to trust Michael.

Sighing Fiona fought back the tears that had unexpectedly sprung to her eyes after her brother's left her apartment. Still holding the gun she walked over the fridge and pulled it open to see, nothing. So he had abandoned her and taken her food? Now that an unplanned grocery trip was in her future the sudden desire to get out of her own home consumed her, she desired to leave the place so filled with memories.

However all wishes had to be put on hold until Connor came back and fixed her door. This posed a problem because she knew that he would corner her into telling him everything and she wasn't ready for emotional rollercoaster yet. Right now she needed to blow something up but considering that that also required leaving her apartment she resigned herself to playing Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty on the PS2 she had received from her brothers as part of her birthday present. While it wasn't as good as actually blowing things up and shooting people, it managed to tame some of the fury welling up inside her. Behind the fury was hurt, the kind of hurt you only feel when betrayed by someone you trust and (not that she would admit it now) love.

**Here is the general idea behind this story: **

**I am saying that roughly six years passed between the date Michael left Fi and the day she got the call from the hotel in Miami. Depending on the amount of feedback I get I may or may not be telling you what went on during those six years. **

**I plan to alternate between Fiona's POV and Michael's POV every other chapter, along with some flashbacks to the good ol' days thrown in. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you think about this. I have a few more chapters already written but if I decide to continue the story I am going to get more written before I post again. **

**Thanks, **

**AllOverTheWorld **

**P.S. Thoughts on the season finale? **

**Hey! So first of all thanks for reading the first chapter, tell me what you think with a …REVIEW! Also, a bit of what I hope this story to be about. Everyone writes tidbits about what happened during those years when Michael and Fi were apart **


	2. Thirteen Hours

He should have written a note.

But what would he say?

_Sorry work got in the way see you again soon! _

No, he doubted he would ever see her again.

_My mission is imploding, had to leave. _

Again, no, he wasn't allowed to tell her why he had to leave.

_I'm sorry._

Not perfect but it would have done well, actually, any type of note would have done. He could see her waking up and wondering where he went. He could see her searching all their old haunts, hoping that each one would produce a clue to where he went or why he left. He cringed that each place would build her hopes up only to be shattered when each place would be a bust. Explosions would follow next and he knew there would be lots of them all over the Irish countryside.

A faint smile twitched at the corners of his mouth as he remembered the look in her eyes right after an explosion would go off. It was so, he didn't know how to describe it, it made her seem so much more alive as if each explosion blew apart something that was stopping her from being truly happy. He liked to think he had been part of that happiness but now, well now he just felt like a jerk.

The past few months had been the best of his life as he found a balance between work and play and a balance within himself. Fiona was the opposite of him, she was unpredictable and wild and was mostly composed of a shoot first ask questions later complex which he had a love/hate relationship with. As their relationship progressed they both opened up to each other. He told her how the scars related to his unfortunate past and in turn she told him about growing up the youngest of six.

He remembered waking up to his cell phone vibrating with the text message:

**There's rain coming to wreck your parade. **

It took him a moment to figure out what it meant but then he remembered six months ago, or was it six years ago, when his handler Alexander Spire told him the code words that would let him know when the mission was a bust. At first Michael hoped it had been a joke but he knew Alexander and while he was a fun loving man when it came to his work he would never kid. He had slipped out of bed as silently as possible and dressed in a pair of black cargo pants, black t-shirt and the black leather jacket Fi had bought him. Michael knew it was a minor miracle that he had gotten out of her apartment without her waking up.

Now he was in a different country all together, sitting in an apartment waiting for Alexander to come and explain what the hell went wrong with the mission. The past thirteen hours had been long and there was nothing Michael wanted more than was to curl up in bed with Fiona, have some fun and fall asleep to the sound of her breathing. After leaving her apartment Michael had stolen a car and driven to a field in the middle of nowhere Ireland and waited and waited and waited until finally a black Mercedes rolled up and told him that they were his ride home from the parade. The ride had been comfortable through the rolling countryside and winding roads until they arrived at a second field in the middle of no where except this field had a concrete landing strip in the middle where he was picked up by a private jet and taken to London-Heathrow airport. From there he had been given an address by the pilot which was five hours away in a little town called Truro.

After showering and eating he was stuck waiting for Alexander to arrive. He had known it was going to take a while, Alexander liked to take a while just to make sure he didn't have a tail. Finally there was a knock on the door and Michael pulled out his Sig Sauer before walking to the door and peering out the peep hole.

For the first time in thirteen hours he smiled, Alexander hadn't changed in six months. He still had a shock of fiery red hair that stuck up like it was gelled and was dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt. It was almost identical to the outfit he had worn when Michael walked onto the plane that would take him to Ireland "Who is it?" he asked

Alexander snorted "The rain man."

Michael opened the door "Good to see you." He said unknowingly still using the Irish accent.

"Where do you think you are, still in Dublin?" Alexander asked as he walked into the apartment.

"Sorry" Michael said, switching to his natural American accent "So what exactly happened?" he asked, desperate to know what had caused him to leave Fiona in the middle of the night.

Alexander sighed "That, my friend, is not your problem."

Michael sighed "Come on Alex this was my mission and you can't tell me what went wrong?"

"Mike, don't make me do this. You know I can't tell you why it went south."

Anger was now boiling up in Michael and he was having trouble containing it "Alex, listen, I have picked up and left everything on a mission three times before but this" he paused and took a breath "this was different ."

Alex looked at Michael an incredulous look on his face "What's wrong with you?"

Michael knew he couldn't tell anyone about what happened in Ireland so he lied "Sorry, it's just going a little crazy right now. With the mission going south and having to flee the country it's been a wild day."

Alex nodded "Sure, what ever but I can tell you it's nothing. In fact you might say that you got a gold star on your file."

Michael forced a smile "Now that you're here I can sleep. You take the first watch." He said and turned into the first bedroom.

As he undressed into just boxers his mind slipped to Fiona. What was she doing right now? He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts so he could sleep. As he lay in bed he wondered what had gone wrong on this mission. What had gone so wrong that he had to flee Ireland? Maybe he would never know but he would sure as hell try and find out.

**So Michael doesn't know what went wrong and no one is telling him? Will he ever find out? Next up is Fiona, she finally get's her door fixed and it's time for some explosions but the police may get a little to close. **

**Please review, **

**AllOverTheWorld**


	3. Dublin

**One day since door destruction: **

**November 22 2001**

Waking up alone was something Fiona had been used to, main word being had been. Most of the past six months worth of mornings had been spent waking up to Michael's warm, and extremely attractive, body. Prior to meeting him she had rarely dated, mostly because none of the other men could handle her explosive personality but Michael was different. He knew the rush that a person could get when a bomb went off and her unusual use of violence as four play turned him on as well. They had been perfect.

_No. _Fiona thought to her self as she rolled out of bed _Michael McBride was perfect and now he's gone._

She walked out into her kitchen clad in her pajama pants and an old t-shirt, Michael old t-shirt. She hadn't noticed it was his until now and for some reason she didn't have the urge to burn it. Instead she lifted it until it covered her nose and she inhaled. For a moment she was taken back to nights spent calling his name out and curving her body to fit with his but that was just a second. The next moment she dropped the shirt down and smirked, she was acting like the high school girls she saw in the movies.

Fiona spent most of the day running errands, petty tasks to keep her mind off of her problems. Her first stop was the grocery store where she stocked up on…what else…food. She bought raw ingredients so that she would be able to cook her meals later, another task to keep her mind off of her problems. Next stop was the local gun shop where she got the weekly update on the underworld world of arms dealing. This was a crucial stop in her day because she was able to get the word on who was looking for shipments and who was looking to sell.

Third and finally was a stop at her warehouse where she spent the remainder of the day loosing herself in the making of bombs and cleaning her dozens of guns. She remembered the first bomb she had ever made and the first time arms shipment she had ever completed. They remained ingrained in her mind as the first time she had almost died and served as a constant reminder to take her time.

Finally Fiona arrived at home, completely famished and ready to let loose some of her pent up energy. Opening her recently restocked fridge she pulled out a container of blueberry yoghurt and grimace at it, everything had a freakin memory attached to it…even her god damned yoghurt! She threw the container into the sink and walked back into her bedroom to change into her running clothes. Running was a release for her pent up emotions, something she had picked up after Claire had died.

The cool Irish air filled her lungs as she stepped out of her apartment and into the slightly crowded street. As she began to run she waved at the few people she recognized and even murmured a brief 'hello' to a couple. Soon however she out of the grasp of the towns lights and the darkness began to envelop her as she ran farther and farther from her apartment.

Twenty minutes later she stopped atop a hill that overlooked the surrounding valley and leaned against a gnarled tree. The view was spectacular, one that she had always appreciated, and tonight was no exception. Fiona allowed herself to get swept away by the night sounds and the flickering of the towns lights miles away. However she was pulled out of that trance by the sound of a twig snapping behind her. She turned and grabbed the gun from her shirt and leaned up against the tree waiting for the stranger to become visible.

She waited only a few seconds before a hand grabbed her shoulder. She spun around and in an instant her attacker was staring down the barrel of her Sig Sauer. The person was about six foot three and was wearing a pair of jeans and black hoodie with the hood covering his face "Who are you." She said, frustrated that she was not able to discern her attackers face.

"Woah, Fiona, it's just me." A male voice said raising his hands in the universal gesture of surrender.

"Jesus Rory!" she said and lowered her gun "What the hell are you doing up here?"

He lowered his hood to reveal reddish brown hair and the same green eyes that Fiona had "I-I followed you." He muttered and looked away from her.

Fiona sighed angrily "Did Connor put you up to this?" he nodded his response "Well tell him to leave me alone! I'm not a child and I don't need you guys trailing me wherever I go. You don't think I've noticed Sean's car parked in front of my apartment?

"We're worried about! What do you have against that?"

"I don't need you're worries." She muttered "Just tell Connor and Sean and all the rest of them to leave me alone."

Rory reached out and put a hand on Fiona's shoulder, knowing he was risking the limb even by thinking about the gesture but the surprise that flicked across her face told him everything he needed to know "He left didn't he." Rory said, more of a comment than a question.

"You guys are the ones who have been following me, why don't you figure it out." She snapped

"Don't play games with me Fiona!"

She turned to face him again, her eyes icy and cold and shrugged his arm off her shoulder "Yes. Yes he disappeared in the middle of the night without a note. Happy now?" she asked, fighting the tears. She could not, would not, cry in front of Rory.

He cursed under his breath and pulled out his phone but Fiona grabbed it "I'm not one of your damn clients! This wasn't a recon mission! I'm your sister."

She turned away again not able to control the mixture of anger and sadness that surged through her body and suddenly she knew what she had to do "Fi-" Rory began but she cut him off.

"No. Just give me some time. I'm angry…you've got to understand that. Give me some time to blow off some steam and-and" her voice faltered and she could say no more.

Finally she broke and leaned into her older brother and let a few of the tears stream down into his jacket. After a few moments she laughed into his chest "I've got to stop crying on your jacket when I'm upset. This is just like Claire."

Rory smiled "It's okay. Some people say it's good to cry" he paused "It shows your human."

She punched his stomach and he grunted "Still haven't lost that punch." He said and wrapped an arm around his youngest siblings shoulders "You should go into Dublin for a couple weeks. Do some jobs up there and when you're ready come back."

Fiona smiled "What are you going to tell Connor and the rest of them?"

He turned "That you needed time."

She smiled "Thanks."

"If you don't want them to all know then I wont tell." He shrugged "Now, are you going to run back or shall I give you a ride?"

Fiona smiled "I'll take that ride if you don't mind. "

Ten minutes later she was watching as Rory's car disappeared around the corner while she put her key in the lock. Once into her apartment she went into her room and began to pack, she would leave for Dublin the next morning and if things went right she would have an arms shipment coming in two days later and a buyer a day after that. Things would be alright…eventually.

**So it took a while to get this chapter right but hopefully the move to Dublin will allow Fiona a chance to move on or will she run into some trouble. However next up is Michael, he arrives home with a lot of explaining to do, to Samantha. Not only that but the CIA is calling already. What next? **

**Oh and it was my birthday yesterday so why don't you all be so nice and give me a review as a gift! **

**:D **

**AllOverTheWorld**


	4. Dumped

**Title: Six Years **

**Author: AllOverTheWorld **

**Ships: Michael/Fiona **

**Summary: In 2001 Michael left Fiona and in 2007 she got a call from Miami but what happened during those six years? Things happened that defined them both…what drove Fiona to New York? What really happened in Afghanistan? **

**Author Notes: It's back! Thanks to the amazing season finale I have been inspired to continue this story. Thanks to cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01, PSU93Girl, Katara97, SAMCRO NY, ChristineThePirateQueen, WhatAmIDoingHere, Bballk2332, NCISaddict77, Marie Caitroina, bcmom, purdys pal, normal-on-strike3zq and fanficfan for all reviewing any of the first three chapters! **

* * *

_With the gun still pressed firmly into the small of his back, Michael walked forward through the abandoned apartment complex. The walls were varying shades of gray and the hallway he was walking down was lit only by naked blubs, hanging by bare wires "Nice place." Michael commented, his Irish accent thick and flowing "Although the walls could do with some painting and-" _

"_Shut up." The command was simple and the annoyance in Michael's gun toting companion's voice was clear as day "I don't think you understand the seriousness of the situation you are currently in." _

"_You're holding my friend hostage and you have me at gun point." Michael state, veiling his fear that he and Fiona wouldn't make it out alive "I'm pretty sure that you have the upper hand." _

"_Then start acting like it." His captor snarled, his German accent making the statement as a whole less threatening (not to worry though, the barrel of the nine mil gun pressing into his made up for it). _

"_Alright." Michael said and drifted into silence, he needed a plan and he needed one fast, not just because his own life was at risk but because Fiona's was. _

"_Turn here." _

_Michael obeyed the command without comment and turned into the last apartment on the floor. It was, if possible, in even worse condition than the others. The wooden floor boards were buckled and broken in some places; the windows had been shattered, leaving gaping holes where the cool night air was rushing in. Amidst the splintered wood, glass fragments, crumpled chip bags and other debris there stood a man with hair as white as the moonlight streaming into the room. His eyes were a cobalt blue but they were icy in quality and forewarned Michael of the cruelty this man harbored. The man smiled and said "Michael, so glad you could make it." _

"_Where's Fiona?" he asked, keeping his voice level as he looked around, hoping he hadn't come here to die. _

"_Patience." The man tutted "we have some business to attend to.' _

_Michael shook his head and tightened his grip on the metal briefcase he held in his hand "I want to see her first. "_

_The man sighed, conceding to this one request "She put up a struggle so forgive me for the restraints." He said as two men appeared from the back bedroom, Fiona in the middle of them. _

_Anger boiled up in Michael at the sight of her. She was hanging practically limp in her guard with her lip that was cut, swollen and bleeding but that seemed to be the tamest of her injuries. A nasty looking gash on the side of her head had crusted over and her hair was matted down by the dried blood, not to mention the smattering of bruises on her arms, specifically around her zip tied wrists. Their eyes met and a small bit of relief coursed through as he saw a familiar shine in her eyes. _

"_I told you that I wouldn't pay for damaged goods." Michael said, his voice low and dangerous. _

_The man across from Michael shrugged "Should have told that to her before she tried to escape. Now, I'm getting sick of this nonsense" he said and pulled out a gun "Hand me the brief case now, or I will shoot your girlfriend." _

_Michael sighed, he had no choice and he wasn't going watch Fiona get shot. Taking a step towards the arms dealer Michael felt the pressure of the gun that was in his back leave and he exhaled again. He glanced at Fiona who glanced first at him, then at the dealer's gun and then back at Michael. She was trying to tell him something and it took him a second but he got the plan. _

_It was risky. _

_Actually it was beyond risky, it was probably suicidal but considering the fact that they were both going to get executed after the trade was completed anyway, the might as well go down swinging…literally. _

_Michael took another step forward and in the same motion brought the metal suitcase flying upwards so it connected with the dealers chin with sickening crunch. A shot ran out but Fiona had suddenly sprung to life in her captors arms and already had one on the ground, unconscious, and was grappling with the other one. Lunging for the gun Michael turned and took out the guard who had led him into this dump with a single shot to the shoulder. An angry, feminine shout echoed around the room and Michael, turned to see Fiona pinned against the wall. _

"_A little help!" she called before her airway was blocked again and she lashed out with a vicious kick to the mans groin, unfortunately he seemed to have a groin of steel. _

"_Hey you!" he shouted and as the man turned to face the caller Michael pistol whipped him and the man slumped to the ground. _

_Fiona broke out into a coughing fit and almost collapsed if not for Michael, who saw the motion happen a second before it did and he grabbed her. Once stabilized again she wriggled out of Michael's arms and looked at him "You took your damn time." She said with a smile that cloaked her exhaustion. _

"_Sorry, it's not easy to find two hand crafted Desert Eagle's in an unfamiliar city." _

_Fiona smirked "These four won't stay out forever, let's get out before they come back for round two. And I'll take this." she said as she grabbed the brief case out of Michael's grip "Think of it as your gift to me for taking so long." _

_Michael laughed and handed her the case. _

* * *

Michael's eyes snapped open and his hand leapt to the bedside table as it took him a moment to realize that he wasn't in Ireland anymore, he wasn't next to Fiona, he wasn't with her. His breath was coming in deep, ragged breaths as his mind floated back to the dream that had woken him "Michael?" a sleepy voice asked.

Letting go of his gun he lay back down on the pillow "Sorry Sam" he said "Still getting used to being home."

"Mmmmm" she said sleepily and Michael knew she was drifting back to sleep.

Clambering out of bed Michael walked out of the room and into the small living room that was part of Samantha's apartment. Running his hands through his hair Michael tried to compose himself but something had changed in Ireland, something he couldn't reverse. He shouldn't be thinking about her but she was the only thing on his mind.

"Michael?" Samantha asked "I know you can't tell me what really happened wherever you were but can you've been home for a week now and haven't slept through the night once. What happened?"

Michael turned to her, what could he say? He decided that it was best to settle on the truth "Sam I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean 'do this anymore'?" she asked, confused

"Be in a relationship." He said "I don't know when I'm going to leave and I don't know how long I'm going to be gone for. It's not fair to you."

"Bullshit." She said "We've had that conversation before and you know that I would wait for you, no matter what."

Michael sighed "I fell in love." He finally said quietly, looking away from Samantha, not able to look her in the eyes.

"With who, your handler?"

"No just-" he started

"Get out." She said icily "Shouldn't take long, barely any of your crap is here anyway."

"Sam-"

"No." she said angrily "You say you can't do this anymore, than get out. You have five minutes."

Five minutes later Michael was wandering the streets of DC carrying his black duffle back filled with the few things he actually owned. He cursed under his breath as it began to rain, just his luck. Leaning back against the wall he wondered where he would go, however that question was answered a moment later as a black car pulled up along side him.

The passenger side window rolled down and Andrew Spire's face appeared "Get in." he said and Michael complied, he had no where else to go.

* * *

**Michael's single again, not that he's going to have much time enjoy it, duty calls. Next chapter we join Fiona in Dublin, what's she up to and is being away from her brothers helping her? **

**Thanks, **

_**AllOverTheWorld **_


	5. Chapter 5: Authors Note

**Dear Readers, **

**First off I must apologize to you if you thought that this was an update, clearly it is not. Secondly, I must thank each and every one of you who reviewed my story, added it to your alerts or just plain read them. I do not think you know how much each and every one of you made my day. Thirdly, and most importantly, I must explain to you why I am writing this authors note. Due to some problems in my real life I must take a break from updating and writing my stories. I am not sure how long this hiatus will be, but **_**please **_**know that whenever I am able to update again, I will. **

**Thanks again and TTFN, **

**AllOverTheWorld **


End file.
